Decision Made
by StarTraveler
Summary: Inspired by the promo for the wedding in the next episode, Alec makes a decision.
Disclaimer: The TV show belongs to Ed Decter.

AN: This idea came to me after watching the previews for the wedding episode. Unbeated.

***  
This was it.

Alec stood at the altar and waited for the ceremony to truly begin, when Lydia would come down the aisle and join him.

Izzy stood on his right side and on his left stood Jace.

To everyone on the outside the three of them were a united front, and for Alec and Isabelle that was definitely true, the trial had helped them reconcile.

As for him and Jace, the bond they had once shared was forever altered and not for the better.

Frankly Alec had no desire to get it back.

Jace had made his choices, all for Clary.

But still it was the ultimate sucker punch for Jace to discover Clary was actually his sister.

Alec knew there had been a time he would've rejoiced in the fact Clary and Jace couldn't be together, but the two of them were the reason he was getting married to begin with.

Jace leaned closer, "There's still time to back out you don't need to do this."

Alec glared at him, "Someone needs to restore the family honor that you and Clary destroyed, keep your opinions to yourself, they no longer matter to me, and right now neither do you."

Alec hated himself for the vindictive pleasure he took at the pain in Jace' eyes and face.

Turnabout was fair play.

Then Alec caught sight of Magnus taking a seat near Clary, Max and his parents. This was definitely a surprise; Magnus had said earlier he wouldn't watch a huge mistake being made.

He recalled the day before, how Magnus had practically begged him not to go through with it.

***  
"Both of you will be lonely your entire lives, you should be with someone who makes your heart race. I know you've felt that way around me."

Magnus was definitely a fascinating and unique individual, as well as handsome.

Being attracted to men was nothing new for Alec, Jace had been the one he had felt something for the longest.

"Maybe it's time you start living for yourself." Once again, a conversation with Magnus came back to him.

***  
Just then Alec was brought of his music by the wedding music and Lydia coming down the aisle.

She was so beautiful in her long, shimmering wedding gown.

She smiled at him and Alec returned it, then the priest began to speak.

"True love is a precious thing, always a miracle when it's found..."

 _I can't do this,_ Alec realized. Lydia truly deserved better and Alec could no longer deny everything he was.

"Alec?" Lydia looked at him concerned.

"I'm sorry Lydia; I can't go through with this."

Shocked gasps came from all over the chapel and he hated the pain coming into Lydia' eyes.

First she had lost the love of her life and now what Alec was doing.

"It isn't you Lydia, You're an amazing woman and I hope you can find someone who will truly love you and make you happy..."

He was cut off as she slapped him hard and hurried off.

Izzy gently touched his arm, "You're doing the right thing, even though it hurts now."

Alec nodded, he just wanted to go to his room and be alone.

"Alec..." Jace's voice came but Alec wasn't interested in anything he had to say and quickly walked off.

Alec shut the door to his room and quickly got out of his suit putting on a black t-shirt and black jeans.

Just then a knock to the door began.

"Go away!" Alec yelled.

"It's Magnus."

Sighing Alec opened the door and allowed him in and they sat on the couch together.

"You seemed intent on getting married Alexander, what changed?"

"I looked at her, seeing how beautiful she looked and realized she deserves someone who truly loves her."

"You deserve that to, Alexander." Magnus said matter of in a matter of fact tone, but also with some tenderness.

"I don't know everything I'm feeling, I'm so confused, but Lydia took a huge risk at Izzy's trial, it's a time of change around here, maybe it's time I try to."

Magnus tried not to look to hopeful, "Maybe you should consider letting someone travel that road with you."

"I'm not in love with you Magnus, I'm sorry for that."

"Love takes time and effort to develop Alexander, there is an attraction between us, and we should explore it." Magnus's dark eyes held tenderness.

"Like I've told you, you've unlocked something in me."

"Alec, those closest to me calls me Alec."

Magnus smiled, "Alec it is." He briefly looked at his hands then back at Alec. "May I kiss you?"

It was a strange thing how a warlock who had lived so long could be so shy.

Alec nodded and they both closed the distance between each other.

Their lips met in a gentle and chaste kiss.

They pulled apart and stared at each other, the new road between them full of unknowns.

Outside the door, Alec knew he'd be facing a lot of consequences for his actions, but as of right now, he would live for himself.

**  
AN2: This story struggled with me a bit, hopefully it turned out alright.


End file.
